The Playful Snow
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Her name is Flora Greene, the name given to her by the moon, and she was a Spring Spirit. She was a normal Spirit who did her job and kept away from humans, but what happens when Decay threatens the world? The Guardians step in, and they're going to need her help; along with the Summer and Autumn Spirit's. Question is: how well is this going to go? Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Playful Snow**

The cold seeped into her bones, letting her body weep in agony as it spread it's prickly touches over her nerves. The darkness diffused over her, the never ending push of a final frontier; the twinkling twilight that people always spoke of. Except there was no light at the end of the dark tunnel, no harmonious voice that greeted her.

There was absolutely nothing except darkness and a deep chill.

Pain, scorching pain reverberated against her chest. The pain extended over the entirety of her body, letting the pulsating feeling burst over her like an overflowing damn.

A sudden gasp and her eyes snapped open.  
Suddenly, it wasn't so dark nor was it cold.

A bright light shown down on her, almost blindingly so as a gust of wind picked up her scattered hair.

It was the moon.  
It shown so bright, so brilliantly that she had almost mistaken it for the light at the end of that dark tunnel.

Another gasp-she had forgotten to breath.

A sudden shiver ran through her and it felt like something was calling to her. It was a mumble, a barely audible whisper, but it was so distinct and so clear that the word vibrated down her spine; it struck her to the core.

_Flora Greene_.

That was her name, it was given to her by the moon. She couldn't help but think: "How beautiful."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Flora," she spoke loudly, pronouncing each syllable as if it was a foreign language, "Flora Greene." She repeated again. It felt...right for some reason. It was then she noticed her hair, which was curled loosely and hung down to her waist. It was a chocolate brown with red tints to it, leaves and flowers were weaved in and out from it. Instead of picking them out, she let them set there. Again, it just felt right.

When she had tried to get up, there was a tingling on her back; it was almost a fluttering feeling.

She had wings.  
Giant, Monarch butterfly wings.

"What am I?" She asked out loud, looking towards the moon, hoping that she'd get answers. Alas, the moon stayed quiet and still.

Flora wandered the woods where she awoke for what seemed like hours, for when she stopped the moon had settled between the mountain peaks and beautiful pink and yellows began to stream across the sky. When she arrived at a clearing, one with a dead tree in the center, next to a murky pond, she couldn't resist the temptation to look at herself.

So she crossed the meadow. The dead grass pricking at her heels as she walked, and the songbird's lullaby whispering into her ear.

Vibrant purple eyes stared back at her.

She gasped again, tempted to reach out and touch her reflection, but refrained from doing so.  
Her large eyes were framed by thick lashes, ones that left shadows against her sharp cheek bones. A long, narrow nose and small, full, pouty lips took the center of her face.  
Freckles were sparse against her olive skin, and the shock was visible on her face.

Again, temptation drew over her and she reached out to the touch the water. As her fingers sifted the murky, brown water a tingle ran down her neck and into her arm; from that single finger sent ripples into the water, and went she retracted her finger the water slowly cleared and turned a dull blue.

Quick, shallow breathing.  
She had to tell herself to calm down.

"What am I?" She asked again, but this time to nobody. She looked around the clearing, and then back to the way she came. Her eyes snapped down to the dead grass, and they widened once again; the dead grass in the meadow had slowly become alive once more, the green lush pastures with white poppy flowers at the entrance, "Did I...? No i-it couldn't be!" She whispered to herself.

Evidence. She needed real evidence. So naturally she got up and approached the dead tree.  
At first, she didn't know what to do. She stood there and looked at the tree, looking at the dead branches and trunk before feeling that tingle running down her neck once again.

So, reaching out, she touched the tree.

Nothing happened.  
Immediately that is.

Once she retracted her hand, suddenly the tree shook slightly. The dead branches slowly turned a healthy brown color, and green buds popped out of the same branches. Soon those buds became green, vibrant leaves; Flora stepped back, looking up at the beautiful, full, healthy tree that stood before her.

Warmth filled her heart and her wings beat happily behind her.

What was she?

[][][][][][][][][][]

For the next couple days, Flora wandered around the dead forest some more. Her wings beat against the cool breeze, letting her lift off the ground and glide against the tall, yellow wheat she had discovered no less than a few hours ago.

It was the gentle yelling of someone, other than herself that drew her immediate attention. She had found someone else! Excitement coursed through her, and she beat her wings as fast as she could in the direction of the noises.

A smile stretched across her face, the excitement made her heart palpate, and her face flush with red. She had truly found someone! Finally, after days of searching! She finally found someone.  
She stopped when the wheat did, looking at the same village laid in front of her.

The houses were made of stick, log, and mud. The people wandered around either in proper dresses, a bonnet adorning their heads, or in rolled up pants stuffed inside boots. She saw children running about, the hot sun beating down their bare backs as they played.

"Hello!" She yelled, leaning back on her heels as she did so, the smile becoming painful.  
However, no one answered. She looked confused, but figured they ignored her for her obviously weird appearance.

"Hello?" She tried again, this time taking a few steps towards the village. The mud sunk in between her toes as she took each step towards the village, "hello?" She tried for a third time, and yet no one replied.

"Please, I know I have a strange appearance, but I really need help!" She tried again.

Nothing.

When she turned she noticed a man walking towards her, a genuine smile on his face. She let out a sigh of relief as she walked towards the man as well, "Finally! I thought everybody-"

The man walked through her.  
_Walked through her_.

Her eyes were wide as she stared blankly in front of her.

What was she?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Playful Snow**

"I bet you can't catch me Robby!"

"I bet I can!"

Loud, screaming voices of children is all that Flora could hear, and because of this she smiled warmly.  
In the town center all the children gathered, singing and laughing as the day wore on. As soon as the clock struck noon, Flora lept off of her perch and dove down.  
Wind surrounded her as she dove straight down, her hair wiping around her in lost spirals, and just as the ground was within her reach she pulled up.

Her wings beat behind her like fluttering hummingbird wings. She quickly went over to the town square, letting her feet touch the brown grass before petting the hills with her hands; making green, lush grass rise from the dried. The children paid little notice as they ran about, sometimes through her as a consequence. Akin to the children's carelessness, Flora bounced around, dancing as she did so.

She hummed a tune she heard in 1740s; it was a young girl that was mending her father's shirt that hummed it. Flora watched the girl grow old and eventually die in 1763, it was a slow and painful one, and Flora tried to take away the pain as much as she possibly could.

However, as she danced around painting the grass green and the flowers vibrate pinks and purples, she listened to the children's cries of cheer and joy.

"Look Mommy!" A small girl cried out, covering a daisy that Flora just created, "it's a pretty flower!" The girl's mother ignored her, and the girl looked down sadly at it, petting its petals before going off on her own.  
Flora watched, eyes full of sadness before sitting down cross-legged, and looking quite stumped. She hated when children got ignored by their parents, and she hated it even more when the children looked so down-hearted by this.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into her head as her wings fluttered happily. A gentle breeze was created by them as they fluttered, making the little girl's hair bundle into a small mess. She giggled softly.

Touching the ground, Flora made several daisies pop up before plucking one after the other and slowly weaving them into a crown. Flora looked at her handy work before searching for the down-hearted girl.

Flora easily spotted her in the square. She was the only little girl with brilliant red hair that frizzed in every which way. Her vibrant green eyes looked so innocent and pure, something she hadn't seen in quite awhile. Flora touched her face, her cheeks hurting from smiling too much.  
Floating over to the little girl, she encircled her with a gentle breeze (making another giggle escape from the girl's mouth) before she floated the flower crown atop the girl's head.

At first, she didn't notice because of the soft landing, but soon enough she put her hands atop of her head and a smile stretched across her face.

"Oh my gosh!" She ran over to her mother, jumping up and down in ecstatic joy, "Mommy look! Look what I found!" Her mother finally looked up, a bright smile coming over her features before she questioned where her daughter got the pretty flower crown.  
Flora watched, happiness filling her with silent warmth, before going back to creating the beautiful scenery around her. It was a lonely job, but it was one she enjoyed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was cold, so very cold.  
The darkness seeped in from every corner. The grays and blacks mixed together in the morning light.

The green trees, with ripe apples sat below the horizon line. Cool fingers reached out and touched the lush leaves, letting the pads of their fingers run over the veins in them.

"How pretty," it was a cruel voice, a harsh voice, "too bad I hate pretty." Soon the vibrance of the leaves left it, leaving behind shriveled up, brown, crunchy plant in its wake. A laugh ripped from their throat, letting the cruelness shine through as the hand grasp an apple and pulled it from the tree.

"I wonder how the humans will feel," another cruel laugh as the person thumbed the apple, "when they slowly die from starvation and pollution."

Gray, dull skin that tore in places soothed the apple over as it turned rotten, the brown, soft spots coming to the surface. Bright white eyes shown threw thick, webbed lashes before another cruel laugh; the apple being thrown to the ground and smashing into smoosh-y bits, letting worms crawl out from the rotten thing.

"And no one will be able to stop me," the grey color spread over the other trees in the orchard, the apples turned brown and falling from the trees, and the grass underneath it turning brown, as well, and crisp from over-exposure. Soon it spread more and more, leading over the hills. White eyes watched from behind black, grey lined, thin hair.

"For I am Decay, and I shall claim this land as my own."

Slowly, the figure faded into the darkness of the morning light before sounds of worried farmers echoed throughout the valley.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"It's time for Spring, time for Spring in the little town of Burgess." Flora sang out loud, flying lowly in the sky on a warm Spring morning. The sun had barely sprung from over the frosty hills in the small town. Stopping just before the forest entrance, Flora spun in pretty circles, letting her petaled skirt flow in the soft breeze that ran through the town like a beating heart. She stepped on the air, taking small steps, hopping to a beat in her head; her toes barely touched the frosted trees as they turned a light green. Some of the trees sprouted dainty flowers as she danced to and fro, the forest speaking to her as she gave it life.

When the sun finally came over the hills, Flora had successfully defrosted the entirety of the forest, and even part of the town. Right now, she rested atop a statue of a man named _Thaddeus Burgess _or at least, that's what the statue said. Children streamed out of the houses, smiling and laughing as the clear air filtered through their noses; the warmth of the sun shun down ever so softly.  
Her wings beat happily behind her as a small girl, hair bouncing messily behind her. She was the cutest little button, her eyes shown brightly and clearly; a few boys followed after her, one probably being her brother.

"Look-y!" She shouted, pointing at the bouquet of pink flowers that Flora made no longer than a few hours ago, "so pretty!" The little girl plucked the flower from the ground and showed her brother with a happy face, one shining brightly with joy.

"Sophie!" The boy laughed, taking the flower and tucking the it behind her ear, "don't pick the flowers! They're for look not touch!" The little girl nodded, looking back at the flowers with an almost sad glance.

Again, Flora landed on her feet, the ground still cold with frost before plucking the pink flowers and weaving them together with white poppies, making yet another crown and walking after the little girl and placing it atop her head.  
She noticed right away, letting a loud cheer out as she turned around, looking right through Flora.

"Look Jamie! Isn't it pretty?" She was excited, and that brought so much joy to Flora's heart; Sophie's smile was lithe and stretched, but the way her eyes glittered...it was something she'd never truly forget, but it was also something she dearly missed when she was busy bringing life to the frosted plants.

"Well isn't that something?" The voice was husky, deeper than a child's. Flora felt chills run down her spine as she looked over her shoulder, eyelashes fluttering over her violet eyes; she was met with bright blue orbs that stared at her curiously, "are you the Spring fairy or something?"

Flora glanced around her, and then back towards the boy, giving him a small smile. _Is that suppose to be a joke?_ "Yes." She answered honestly, fluttering her wings behind her. She looked at him curiously, and let her eyes wander to his hair; pure white just like the snow that was resting here before. He stood on a curled staff, bare footed, and pale, "was that suppose to be a joke?" She asked, looking at him with unmoving eyes.

It unnerved her when she met other spirites. Her social skills were down in the metaphorical toilet since she hardly saw any people other than the Summer and Autumn spirites.

He laughed, letting his feet gently touch the ground as he strode near her, small flakes following him, frosting over the fresh laid grass she had made, "Yes and no." He circled her before staying just in front of her.

"Aren't you Jack Frost?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side as she awaited an answer.

"Yes," he paused for a second, thinking, before snapping his fingers and looking lighted with wonder, "And you must be Flora Greene, the Spring Spirite, right?"

"Yes." Turning on her heel, she went to go make an exit but Jack blocked her as he floated in the air.

"You're not very polite you know."

"It's what happens when you don't talk to someone for about two hundred years, or if I'm lucky fifty." Flora snuffed, letting her lips pout as she brushed against him. She was losing time; she needed to be in London by eleven a.m. and it was already ten. She'd have to flap her little butterfly wings as fast as possible to stay on schedule.

"Where are you going? You just got here a couple hours ago!" Jack shouted, flying after her, a crazy smile on his face. Flora looked back at him, stopping mid-air before turning around and looking at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"What? Have you been watching me?"

"Yes," he said. _He is uncouth_, Flora said to herself, "you did the cutest dance while you're making my trees green. And you were actually talking to the flowers!" He laughed to himself, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, "I was intrigued."

"Intrigued my flowery, petaled root!" Flora said as she bristled, she hated people watching her when she did her job, "Look you Jacobsenia!" Jack gave her a confused face, but she continued, "unlike _you_ some people have deadlines! And if they don't meet these deadlines then there are no flowers! No greens! The humans can't plant their fruits with your frosted grounds!" She huffed quietly, crossing her arms over her old, corseted top. Multitudes of flowers were weaved in the "strings" (actually they were vines,) of the corset, but the pale pink color gave away to the color in her cheeks.

Jack gave her a blank look before he started laughing hysterically. He clutched his stomach and placing his staff on the loop of his pants before breathing shallowly, "is that your idea of insulting someone? Calling them a Jacobsen... what was it again?"

"All you need to know is that it's a shrub!"

"Jack!" A voice interrupted their banter, and Flora looked down at the ground towards the little boy and girl she saw earlier. She felt her stomach drop as she looked back at Jack. Children could see him? The knot in her stomach twisted violently before she spun around and flew in the opposite direction, leaving Jack alone and confused.

"Well that was interesting." Jack said to himself, looking up in the sky as he stretched his hands over his head and caught the vibrant greens and purples of the 'Guardian signal' (as he took to calling it), "what is it this time?" He mumbled under his breath, frowning slightly before looking back to Jaime.

"Not today Jaime! I got to go see what's up with the guardians!"

Jaime pouted, but nonetheless waved his hand dismissively and ran back to his friends. Jack shook his head and watched the now 12 year old go back to the sides of his friends and sister before taking off towards the North Pole.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

**yatogirl -** _Thank you for the review :D And the compliment :) Hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and favorite if you did! I love it when I get these notifications!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Playful Snow**

"Jack Frost," Flora scoffed as she flew through the foggy clouds, towards London, "who does he think he is?" It was misguided anger to be truthful, but Flora wouldn't admit that out loud. She wanted to scream and shout, let the entire world know she hated being alone and constantly afraid. She shook the feeling, taking a deep breath before accelerating towards the top of Big Ben; her wings buzzing behind her in a blur of orange and black. She came to a sudden stop when she reached the top of the clock tower, and let herself hang off the side; one arm was wrapped around the pole, and the other was catching the fast moving air in an open fist.

"Just because he suddenly becomes a guardian, beats Pitch Black..." the more she said the more she convinced herself that he earned the arrogant confidence he showed off. Again, she shook it off and let a warm memory of happiness replace the one of envy and anger. Leaping off of Big Ben, she flew through the streets of busy London; stopping only a few times to listen to couples whisper sweet nothings to each other and to watch the children play in the industrial play grounds. There was little foliage in the city, but when she started over the country side she let her fingers glide over the buried seeds of vegetables and fruits, the flowers and the trees. They blossomed under her touch and her mind was clear for the first time in several hours.  
Because she dilly-dallied back in Burgess she was a few hours behind on her duties, something that didn't go unnoticed by the people that surrounded the area.  
When she made her final stop, it was in the small town of Halesworth, and she stopped to hear the local maids gossip.

"Did you hear that Holton Orchards recently experienced a bout of bad luck?" The first woman's accent was thick, almost too much for Flora to understand.

"Surely half of England has heard of it by now!" The second woman exclaimed, looking around before continuing, "I heard that Mr. Holton went to sleep with over four dozen apples ripe for the picking, and then he wakes up and all of them are rotten!"

"What kind of parasite does that?"

Flora listened quietly, picking at the frays of unbound, curled hair as she did so. That did not sound human, in fact it sounded inhuman; something she knew too good, but the question was what or who would rot apples? In a back town like Halesworth? Flora continued to listen, gathering slight details, mostly about how woman number one's son worked at the orchard.  
With enough details, Flora fastened herself and let her wings flutter behind her as she left the ground in a fit of orange and bright colors.

Something was definitely going on.  
And she planned on getting to the bottom of it.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So why's the Guardian signal up?" Jack casually asked as he brushed off the sparse snowflakes that littered his blue sweatshirt. He hadn't even looked up at the rest of the group until he was in the middle of the room, and the look of gloom across their faces almost spelt it out for him, "what? Don't tell me Pitch escape or something?" He joked light heartedly, but the others only looked at each other, "right?" Jack tried again, his voice a little muter than before.

"It's not Pitch," North started, looking at Bunnymund with a knowing look, "it looks much like Decay."

"Decay?" Jack questioned, not really believing what he was hearing, "What like tooth decay?" Tooth fluttered her wings, quickly zipping around until she reached Jack, her eyes wide and looking at him with almost absolute horror.

"That would be much worse than the Decay we're talking about!" She spluttered out before curling her legs up to her chest, her wings still fluttering, allowing her to float in the air, "imagine if all the children's teeth were rotten! Oh the poor teeth, and children!"

"Calm down Tooth," Jack started, a smile cracking his lips, "it was a joke." She seemed to calm down slightly, but her legs were still curled up to her chest.

"Look mate, this is serious," Bunnymund said, his back was leaning against the wall as he slowly painted an egg, vibrant pink was spread across the shell, "Decay is...well an evil bugger. She managed to cause a huge harvest failure in Russia during the 1600s," he looked up from his egg, a serious expression painted on his face, "she caused two million deaths."

"She came back a couple years later," North added, looking distant, "managed to cause four famines in China during the 1800s that led to about 45 million dead."

Tooth fluttered around nervously, "She went on to kill many more by rotting the plant life and killing the produce people tried to farm. A lot of people's teeth suffered as well." She added quickly, letting a nervous glance sneak towards Jack and North. Jack looked to be in thought for a moment before smiling.

"Well lets go kick some decayed butt."

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Flora landed outside the orchard, the ground turning a sickly brown color now. She was flustered when she looked at the dead grass, the tips turning black and the when she walked on it there was a definite _crunch_ under her heels. She walked through the grey scaled world, something she hadn't experienced since the night the moon told her, her name.  
She reached the trees, and her heart sank. They screamed in agony; pure, unadulterated agony as their bark slowly peeled off and the leaves scattered at her feet, most of them curled up and a sickly brown with grey dots scattered across them. She pressed her hand against the trunk of one, closing her eyes, and watching the scenes that played out before her.

_Grey, cold hands touched the bark of the tree; ripples of darkness seeped into the shallowly breathing plant. It screamed for the person to stop, but as the darkness seeped into the roots it stopped its screaming and calmly excepted its fate.  
Cruel laughter, the flesh crawling away from the wicked smile that held only yellowed teeth and blackness._

_White eyes, wide open and webbed lashes that brushed back the flakes of skin that fell._

_"You're too late."_

Flora retreated her hand, looking down at it as if she had been burnt and felt something running down her forehead. When she went to wipe it away, it was merely sweat; however, something was seriously wrong because she never sweats. That voice sounded all too familiar, something that chilled her to the bone... and her face. The skin seemed to crawl away from her mouth, the flesh stretched thin against her cheek bones, and her eyes... White eyes with no pupils, nothing that showed life or emotion.

Flora took a hasty step back, stepping into something gooey.  
Looking down, she noticed she stepped in an apple. Or more likely what used to be an apple.

And worms, maggots, and a nest of pesky fruit flies.

Flora looked back at the tree, the bark only retrieving some of its color back, but not much. Her touch had not fully brought the life back to the tree. What had happened here?  
Stepping towards the tree again, Flora ran her fingers over the bark, letting the chocolate brown color return to it. Pulling back her hand and grasping it in a tight fist, she whispered a few words, letting a sparkling dust collect in her hand before she lightly blew it against the tree.

Happily, the tree accepted the dust and let is seep into its roots. It was restored once again, the leaves and apples anew and letting the old ones decompose into the earth.  
Flora repeated the step dozens of times before she couldn't any more. The light-headedness got to her as she tried on the last row, the dust no longer coming forth when she called it.

Her powers were not endless, and she knew this; however, it still saddened her for she couldn't save every tree.  
Stumbling over to a tree, Flora nestled herself in the branches of one of the resurrected trees. Her eyes fluttered, just as her wings did, before she subconsciously fell asleep.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Ve'll need to find the Summer, Autumn, and Spring spirites to help. They'll be able to cure the decay she leaves behind." North said, pulled on his coat and hat as they neared the sleigh, "the Autumn spirite should be over in Australia, he's easy to spot."

"Summer?"

"She scatters over everywhere she's needed." Tooth said happily, "She has some brilliant teeth!"

"I met the Spring spirite today, she was in Burgess but left before you called out the signal." Jack added looking over at North, who looked like in deep thought.

"She's probably over in Europe."

Bunnymund nodded his head, hopping over to the sleigh, looking at it with a distrusting expression, "I ran into her a few days ago when I was getting ready for Easter, she said she was heading over to London after Burgess."

"Was she rude towards you?" Jack asked, climbing in the back, settling his staff next to him. Sandy made a question mark above his head, looking a Jack with a wondering expression that read _'What did you do to her?'_.

"That sheila? Nah, she's as sweet as the ankle-biter's sweet tooth."

Jack huffed. Maybe it was just him. Sandy looked at Jack with a quirked brow and flashed images above his head, a couple of them a symbol of a tulip (Jack assumed it was the Spring spirite).

"I don't know! She seemed pissed at me about something." He shrugged his shoulders while continuously looking at Sandy who looked non-believing at him.

"What? I really didn't!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Night swept over the valley when Flora fluttered her eyes open. Her eyes drooped back down, her lashes brushing against her cheek bones before she snapped them open and quickly got up from her spot. Her vision was slightly woozy as she moved along the side of the tree and leaning her hands against her knees.

Treating these trees took a lot out of her, and when she tried to start up her wings to begin flying back to the United States, they spluttered.  
It was like when a car stalls; that's how she felt.

And now she had a pounding headache.

She leaned against the tree once again, pushing the back of her head into the bark and closing her eyes once again. The white eyes flashed in her mind, making shivered wind up her spine, and making her eyes snap open. She tried to start up her wings again and finally, they started back to life.  
So she made her way up the air, and started back to her house.

It was going to be a long trip.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

**yatogirl - **_Thank you for the quick review! My goodness! I'm super happy that you're excited! I try to write it that specific way, for your reading pleasure (well, everyone's reading pleasure lol) :D_

Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! I'm just bored (starting Spring Break this next week so I'll probably be updating a lot and quickly!) and with a lot of time on my hands. Again, please enjoy and leave reviews/favorites! It makes me happy :D


End file.
